


By Blood or Full Moon

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Vampires/werewolves/Arranged Marriage as requested by Kenzie7h on Ao3After being at each other for five hundred years the King of the Vampires, Mikhail Nikiforov offers a truce to the current leader of the Wolves Toshiya Katsuki. His three year old son's hand in marriage to the child Hiroko is carrying. To have the next generation raised in a time of peace. They agree.So when the complete Royal family is said to have been killed at Victor's coming of age party by a band of Werewolves, the battle becomes heated overnight. Yuuri finds himself with a broken heart, a soiled reputation, and a new fiance as his father is replaced as leader of the clans. His drastic decision the night before the marriage ends up not as he thought it would.warning; mention of severe bodily harm while talking about the attack. if this is a problem skip the 2 parts after Hiroko calls them her babieswarning 2; there is a mention of suicide and abuse when Yuuri talks about the afterlife.





	By Blood or Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 279 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the sixteenth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167009800644/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **All slots are taken!!!**
> 
> Vampire and Werewolves. I love them but I rarely if ever write about them. Getting this prompts was one that made this challenge so much fun. I had to think of a story in an AU that would most likely never would have seen the light of day.  
> So I hope all those that read enjoy it. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

New years Eve.  
Mikhail looks at the reports on his desk, it becomes increasingly difficult to hide the damage, fighting, and deaths, from the humans. For the past five hundred years there has been strife between the clans of the wolves and those of the night walkers. Mikhail looks at his sleeping boy, only three years old, tucked in the arms of his mother. For his son future he will find a way to end this. 

In six months there will be another summit where he will meet with the wolf clans leader, his sources tell him that the newly appointed Toshiya Katsuki is a peaceful man. A man who for the first time in ages managed to unite all of the wolf clans. Perhaps he can forge a deal with the man that will end the suffering among both of their people. 

When a messenger enters his study he expects to get another report about some attack. "Your Majesties, we have just gotten the confirmation that Hiroko Katsuki is indeed with child again. The counsel wishes to implore you to take an example and provide a second heir for your line." The messenger nods and leaves. 

Mikhail looks at his wife, who cradles Victor closer to her chest, softly crying into the child's ashen blond hair. "How sad. Another child brought into this ridiculous fight that no one remembers its origin of. Even if I could have another child I would not want them to suffer. It already breaks my heart each and every day knowing my boy has to live with it. If only there was a way to bring our people together, to stand united instead of at each other's throat." 

He runs over to her and takes both her and Victor in his arms, trying to comfort her with soft sweetness's whispered in her ears. That is when a thought hits him. Maybe, just maybe, there is a way. Victor makes a soft humming sound in his sleep while he explains his idea to his wife, who although hesitant at first agrees in the end. 

Midsummer Summit  
"Misha I implore you. Please there is still time, you do not have to do this. Only our counsel knows, if you say nothing they will be none the wiser." Konstantin Nikiforov walks beside his brother on the way to the grand hall. He is whispering strongly to his brother while eyeing the three year old Victor being held in the Mikhail's arms. 

"Kostya, my beloved brother. The war has to stop. You say at every meeting that you and your sons are willing to lay down your lives for this battle to come to an end, this is nothing other than a way to do so, hopefully without any unnecessary blood shedding. You have been trying to sway my decision for nigh a half year now, you now me better than to truly believe I will alter my way." He places his free hand on his brother's shoulder. "Have fate in me, I truly believe this will lead to peace." 

"So you will truly sacrifice Vitya's future. When they decline, and it's when not if, his reputation will be soiled. Can you deal with the knowledge that our people will look down onto their crowned prince? Can you bear that upon all the other turmoil this offer will lead to?" Konstantin looks at his brother hoping to see a second of doubt, but there is none and the doors to the summit rooms are upon them. 

Upon entering they are greeted by the hags that hold it, as it had been decided they were always on neutral grounds, and told to sit down at their designated seats. 

Mikhail sees many of the wolves look surprised when they see the young prince in the night walker kings arms. Then again their own leader brought his pregnant mate with him into the summit. Still, to this date the young prince had been heavily guarded and none had even been able to have an idea of how he looked. Most were surprised that he did not have the same dark tresses they had come to identify the Nikiforov's with, nor the soft golden ones the night walker Queen had. 

Hiroko looks towards the prince with soft motherly eyes, eyes that have the same sad undertone he sees in in his wife's every single day, this gives Mikhail hope. He places his hand over Victor's head and softly caresses the boy's hair while listening to the hags opening the meeting. 

Once they are done and the proper greetings have been exchanged it is time to try to see if they can find a way to stop the fighting. He listens to all the things being said, all the while cradling Victor, waiting for the right moment. Hoping that maybe a different option will be offered. When the conversations taper down and all he has heard are the same things from the counsel members on both sides, he looks up when Toshiya starts speaking. 

"My wife and I have been thinking long and hard, we both agree that this is not an atmosphere we wanted to raise our children, or see any other children be raised, in. Poorly a long search in our books and legends have not revealed to us in any way how this battle between our people even started. All we have found was that for the longest time we stood together as brother and sister." He sighs. 

"It is our deepest hope to have that kind of relationship again, and we had hoped to have heard ways today to achieve that. But all we have heard is the same as what has been said every summit since the first. If it was as simple as to just stop, I am certain we all would have done it years ago. We need something substantial, something that makes us stand together again." 

"Something like a marriage?" Mikhail hears his own voice ring through the room. He can feel his counsel shift slightly behind him, he also sees the counsel members at the wolves stiffen. Toshiya and Hiroko though look at him with calm expressions. Then they look at each other and give a small nod.

"A marriage, binding our people together, would be a very good option. It would make us brothers and sisters again." Hiroko rests her hand over her pregnant belly, as if to cradle the young life growing in there. "Is that your offer King Mikhail? Your son to our daughter?" 

Mikhail looks at her for a moment. "My son to whatever the child you are carrying right now will be, I have seen your oldest child." He laughs a bit "She does not seem to be one to deal well with a younger spouse." Toshiya starts laughing at that comment.

"You are right. She would make him do her bidding. We have every hope for her ability to lead our people, and to take care of her younger sibling what it may be, but a spouse might not be something I would pick for her. She is very good in stating her own opinion," he looks at his wife "but if you are serious we have no objections to an arrangement like that." 

The hags cackle and quickly start to set up the paperwork. Within the hour everything is signed and sealed. At the next summit, when Victor is eight and the wolf child is four they will exchange betrothal pendants. The marriage will take place twenty years later. Till that time every clan and family is ordered to cease every fight, and both sides agree to assign people as enforcers that will work together to see to that this is being followed. 

Midsummer Summit 5 years later.  
"Father? What if he doesn't like me? That is possible right. Uncle Kostya says my hair is weird so he might not like it. Not just uncle even, many say so, plus they say that me liking dancing is not very manly. That the wolf might mistake me for a girl if I don't cut it. Do you think I should cut it?" 

Mikhail looks at his young son, wondering for a moment what he can say to take the small frown of the boys face, swearing he will have a talk with his brother over this soon. 

"You are beautiful. And I am certain little Yuuri will love you the moment he lays eyes on you, long hair and all. Plus the marriage isn't till both of you are well in your twenties, I have no doubt you will have grown to be a wonderful man then, even if you decide to keep your hair long." Victor ponders for a moment and nods that he accepts this.

Walking through the doors of the summit room with his son beside him fills Mikhail with pride, seeing Toshiya walk in with a small boy trying to hide behind him brings a smile to his lips. Things have settled down nicely over the years, most people shocked to have heard of the deal but coming to accept it soon, but after today there would be no turning back. No one would take a partner from a broken engagement, so to protect their prince's reputation the people will do their best not to sully the deal. 

Victor is the first to walk to the center of the room after introductions are over, he does so with every ounce of grace he has in his little body, hiding his nerves for most but not his father. Yuuri has to be talked into it a bit. Seems Toshiya has to ask several members of his counsel to turn their eyes down for a moment. Once that is done the little boys comes from behind his father and slowly shuffles towards the center of the room. For a moment Mikhail fears the child is forced but when he blushes the moment Victor says hi and lets out a small yelp before looking at his feet he understands the child is horribly shy. 

Victor is the first to state the pledge of betrothal and places the pendant made from leather cords and the Nikiforov's family crest around Yuuri's neck. He had to lean down, being a bit on the tall side for his age to Yuuri being on the shorter but chubbier side. Once the pendant was secured Victor placed a quick peck on the young wolf's cheek deepening the blush and making the counsel members take in a breath of displeasure, making them tense up. 

The kiss though had the opposite effect on Yuuri. He straightens his back and recites with an almost clear voice his pledge of betrothal before taking out a satin ribbon with a large shell attached to it. Victor bends his neck to make it easier for Yuuri to tie the ribbon securely. When that is done Yuuri is seen placing a quick peck of his own on Victor's cheek, causing a dusty pink to appear. Both boys smile at one another till they are called back to there fathers.

At the next summit the two of them are seen looking at each other from across the room a lot, only being allowed to address each other through introductions, counsels insisting on protecting the boys virtue's till they are married. When Victor complains Mikhail tells him it's the punishment for that peck they shared the previous summit. Victor pouts as after this summit he'll have to wait another five years and then he's gonna be eighteen and Yuuri still a small kid and it was mean he couldn't even hug Yuuri. 

New years eve 2 years later.  
"Please Mari. I'll behave, we'll behave. But please let us come along. I don't just want to see some photo's of Victor's coming of age party I want to see him there." Mari looks at the pleading face of her twelve year old brother, she still feels the need to protect him especially as she knows he'll try to get into the venue even if she doesn't help him. 

"Only for a short moment, just long enough to see him and you leave the moment I tell you to." The three young teens promise it.

Mari sneaks them into the venue with the help of the Giacometti clan leaders son. Chris boasted that since his father worked as an enforcer he and Victor became friends and he would be able to get them into the main event hall. It turns out a bit more difficult and in the end they are hidden behind a table with glasses of Champagne. 

Yuuri feels his breath catch when Victor dances around the dance floor with his mother. He is mesmerized by the long ashen hair trailing behind the young man, shimmering in the light as if it's strands of silver. 

How it happened Yuuri will never know, but suddenly Victor stops and looks right at him, he can feel their eyes connect. Victor bows to his mother and moves towards the table the kids are hidden under, knowing in how much trouble they will get if they are caught the five of them scatter from under the table and quickly run into the garden towards the gate leading to the road. Chris yells them he will turn back and stop anyone that follows them, Yuuri who looks back to nod walks into a branch that nick his lip. 

That evening both Yuuri as Mari are scolded by their parents about how troublesome their behavior is and how they will have to apologize to the Nikiforov's in the morning. But before they can be sent to their rooms a messenger comes running in, calling that Toshiya and Hiroko have to attend a sudden counsel meeting at ones. Apparently something had happened at Victor's coming of age party. Assuming they meant his kids attending a private party Toshiya sends both of them a cross look not often found on the man's face.

Mari and Yuuri prepare themselves to go to bed, assuming they will hear their punishment in the morning. When they wake up in the morning there is a grave silence among the people in the house, and many give Yuuri sad looks mumbling he's to young and that the counsel will figure something out. 

When Toshiya and Hiroko return with Minako just before lunchtime both teens are completely worn down on their nerves. Hiroko takes one look on her kids and pulls them in a tight embrace. "Oh honey's. Oh my babies." She bursts out in tears, messing their hair with her hands. Yuuri and Mari look at Minako in a fit of panic.

"Last night, probably right around the time you were running from the mansion," Minako takes in a deep breath trying to ground herself "they were attacked. The royal family of Nikiforov were all killed, only the Kings brother and two of his sons survived but they are in the hospital with critical injuries. The night walkers claim it were wolves, they say you kids were a diversion." Her eyes lock on Yuuri's "I'm sorry kid but Victor was called in as deceased, his body was found horribly disfigured in the morning."

Yuuri looks at his parents shaking his head as in denial. That can't be, he had seen Victor dance just a few hours ago, he couldn't be death. And what does Minako mean horribly disfigured? She sighs. "They recognized him by parts of his clothes and the tresses of hair near the body. Whoever did it didn't even let the option of his surviving open." She quickly eyes his parents. "Yuuri the counsel will ask you to renounce your betrothal. They have demanded it even." His hand grabs the pendant around his neck and he shakes his head forcefully. "We will ask them to give you some time, but this will make the war burst out in full force honey. Keeping that pendant will soon brand you as a traitor if you don't relent."

She was right as no more than two days later the counsel renounced Toshiya's leadership and Yuuri was forcibly taken to the counsel room. When he came back his throat was horribly bruised and a new betrothal necklace was strong around it. He breaks down in Minako's arms telling her they made him look at pictures of Victor's body before they had ripped the pendant off. Saying he was tainted for not stepping away himself, so he was now given as the second mate to the counsel's headman second son. The only luck he had was that they had to honor the hags order for him not being allowed to marry till the summit of the year he was twenty four. 

Two days before the Midsummer summit twelve years later  
"I'm glad you at least bothered to keep your body in order. I know it was cruel to forbid your clan to help keep us strong, but the place you lot were banished to is lovely. And the place was in your mother's family for years before." Yuuri's head is forced left and right, while the man he's betrothed with inspects him. "When I was first given you, I was angry that I got some suckers spend good. But you look like I will have great pleasure with you." Yuuri keeps his expression bland. After twelve years nothing this man could say would hurt him anymore. 

When the man leaves the room Yuuri sinks to the floor. He takes a quick look around, knowing he only had about fifteen minutes before somebody would check up on him. He grabs his phone and switches it for the sim card his college roommate had gotten him. He dresses in the second set of clothes he brought with him while it starts up. The moment it connects he sends a message to Phichit, while struggling to open the window. At the last moment he takes his wallet with him, just in case Chit can't find him a wolf bash in the neighborhood willing to get a running betrothed supplied with alcohol. 

Soon enough he gets a message a renegade group of wolves are holding a small party in an abandoned house not to far from where he is. Phichit second message is exactly what he figured his friend would sent, but they discussed it and he knows Yuuri doesn't have another choice than to do it the way he's planning. Anything else and his family will suffer the consequences. 

The house looks as if it was left to rot lang before Yuuri's father had been born. The windows that aren't boarded up are completely overgrown, Yuuri can smell the other wolves but there isn't an outward sign they are there. Luckily Chit can tell him exactly where the entry is and what the password for the evening is. Renegades are hunted by the other clans almost as badly as night walkers. With the large hoodie Yuuri's wearing he's certain no one will recognize him, and he grabs the first drink he can get his hands on once he's inside. The Champagne makes him giggle, of course it would be Champagne. 

Chris looks around when the rumor from the dance floor reaches his ears, apparently somebody got massively drunk and was challenging everyone to a dance off and beating them. He and his small group move to the landing giving them a clear view to the floor beneath, and sure enough they can see the young Plisetsky being wiped clean on the floor. Chris's eyes move to the side knowing that if Yuri was here so would, sure enough he spots his dear friend at once. 

It isn't till he sees the shocked look on Victor's face he takes a better look at the drunk dancer. His heart freezes when he recognizes the slender form of Yuuri Katsuki. How did that kid get in, this place was supposed to be completely of the grid. He scans the room for the people that have been around him since that night, but it soon becomes there is no one. Chris is shocked to realize Yuuri is here all by himself. 

Victor stares at the man he was once supposed to marry. The man he last saw running from him at his coming of age party, the night his parents had been betrayed and murdered. He looks up and his eyes lock with Chris, both share a look and Chris already moves towards the stair to get to where they are. Victor feels a hand wrap around his wrist before he's halfway though. When he looks he's being pulled onto the floor, where he's left and practically ignored when Yuuri starts to dance some intricate dance Victor soon recognizes as a flamenco. 

By the time Chris is down the stair Victor has joined Yuuri in his wild dance, laughing for the first time in years, he needs to split them up before Yuuri recognizes the person he's dancing with. Chris walks right up and taps Yuuri on his shoulder, expecting a startled yelp from the shy little boy he remembers. Instead he's treated on a look not misfitting on any of his previous lovers. That is till the very clearly drunk out of his mind young man seems to recognize him, and wraps his arms around him. 

"Chris! Oh Chris. I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry for the trouble I got you in that night with my selfish request." Yuuri mumbles against his collarbone. "Please tell me you forgeve me my transgression." Chris places his hand in Yuuri's hair. 

"Before the sun rose that morning you had already been forgiven." he chuckles "But I will hold a grudge if you think you can flirt with what is mine and not beat me for it in a proper dance up." He forces Yuuri to look at him. "Do you think you can beat me?" Yuuri smiles at the challenge.

"I can beat you in whatever you toss at me, and when -not if- I win I get to kiss him." Yuuri points his thumb at Victor, who simply nods. Chris knows how much Victor had longed foe a proper closure and who is Chris to deny the chance. Not that he has much chance nobody has ever beat Chris on the pole. 

Twenty minutes later he is no longer able to say that and Yuuri's already of the small stage of to claim his prize. Chris is just in time to tell Yuuri to do it someplace more private. 

Because of that the three of them find themselves in one of the smaller bedrooms. Yuuri pulls Victor in a kiss before Chris closed the door properly. The man can't help but feel a bit of desperation coming of Yuuri, almost as if he's trying to fight of something. With his hand braided through Victor's colored hair he has full control of the kiss, when Victor moves his hand to Yuuri's neck the younger man flinches away as if he's hurt. As an apology Victor places a quick peck on his cheek. This freezes Yuuri up for a good few seconds, before moving his other hand to softly touch the spot. Then he looks Victor straight in the eyes.

"I must have already past to the afterlife. How else can you be my Victor? Maybe I fell from the window and everything that happened afterwards was just my mind making the transition easier." Victor looks amazed at the words tumbling from Yuuri's lips. "Or I made it to the bridge as planned. And everything else was just me wishing things were differently. Although I was not planning to wear that for the bridge, wonder why my mind made me put it back on in the afterlife. Maybe it's punishment for what I did?" 

Something in Yuuri's voice makes Victor look at Chris. Something is amiss here. He leans towards Yuuri and makes him look up. "Yuuri kun. What are you talking about my love." The calm resolved look he gets hits him straight in his heart, the soft sigh when Yuuri takes his hand and snuggles into it strengthen the feeling. 

"My suicide of course. You silly. How else could I be with you again." Chris sees his friend struggle to keep a calm face. This was the last thing either of them had expected. All of the reports they had gotten told them Yuuri was happily living with his family in some remote town, and he had even found a new love he was to be married with. Those reports do not match the thing he just said.

"And might I know why you would do such a thing. Why would you throw away your life, I would want you to live and be happy." Victor forces himself to speak softly, hoping to understand how his Yuuri ended up the way he was. 

"How could I be happy." Yuuri shakes his head. "Those traitors helped your uncle Kill you and your parents and all that stood with you. And the arrogant counsel head helped them. They told me so a few years back. Well not your uncle and the counsel member but his son, that I am to marry instead of you, and his friends. They were drunk and might not have known I was less unconscious from the beating they gave me, so I heard it all."

"They take pleasure in that. Beating me, hurting me, taking pictures, making me see them later on. Just like they make me watch the pictures of you and your parents from that night." Victor feels his blood turn cold at Yuuri's words. "They made me see those the day they ripped of your pendant and forced his around my neck." Yuuri's fingers move to the wire bound around his neck that has a small coin to it. 

Chris feels a growl move in his throat. If only they had prove to any of this they had gathered enough to do something about this. They were almost strong enough, but proving what had happened that night would be near impossible.

"I was planning to cut this off and leave it at the edge of the bridge, together with my phone and some of my clothes." Yuuri blinks. "I must have done it. There is no way I jumped with it still on." He looks up at Victor with a plea in his eyes. "I was gonna wear yours. It is the only one that should be around my neck. I don't understand why I'm not wearing it now." Tears form in Yuuri's eyes. "Why let me be with you again but still make me wear this?" 

Victor cradles his face for a moment before placing his lips softly over Yuuri's. He needs to calm him down. The thought that he will have to let Yuuri go, that he will either wake up and find himself to have to submit to such pain, or to fulfill his intended plan, is breaking his heart. But he can't keep Yuuri, somebody will notice him missing and tehy will look for him. 

"How did you get away from them to even come here?" he leaves in the middle where here is.

"Ah, Phichit found the trace bug they put on my phone and when I put in my other sim he hacked into the security system of the house. They have a system shutdown, but the last bleep said I went into my rooms bathroom. Ever since I made this plan I've made it so that people believe I take very long in there." Yuuri smiles. "by now they'll have the system fixed and realize I'm gone, but it will take a while before they can ping the trace bug as Phichit will have wiped it from his phone. He'll need to reset the app first." 

Phichit is my best friend from college, he also has all the evidence about them being the bad guys. One the discovery of this thing and my phone is made and reported, he is going to release it to every person involved. Maybe it won't change anything, but at least it will be known what really happened." Yuuri sighs. "Are your parents here as well? I think they would like to know."

Victor and Chris look at each other. Somebody has the evidence, which means. Victor takes in a deep breath. "My parents aren't here Yuuri. They are in the afterlife." Yuuri opens his mouth to say something but Victor shushes him softly. "I was hurt not killed. I had followed you lot into the garden, but lost sight and was attacked on my way back into the house. Chris came by just in time. When we saw who attacked me, we turned the tables on him. Leaving my hair near the body was my idea to get them of our tracks." 

Yuuri blinks, then his eyes grow big when Victor's words finally sink in. "You are not dead. Then why? Why make me, anyone, think you were?" 

"Because we couldn't figure out who was behind it. Anybody who knew too much were taken out faster than we could suspect them." Chris sighs. "So we've been collecting an army from wolves and night walkers alike that will stand with us once we gathered enough to take them all down." 

Yuuri looks from the one to the other and takes a deep step back, away from Victor. He looks around as if to look at something, when he can't find it he turns to Chris.

"Go and get me my hoodie and pants." When Chris doesn't move Yuuri gets a scowl on his face. "Now." Victor tries to say anything but Yuuri just tells him to be quiet. Making the man stand silently waiting for Chris to return. 

Once Chris does the pieces of clothes are quickly padded down by Yuuri and he pulls out, his phone a sim card, a bolt cutter, and the leather cord with the Nikiforov pendant. He looks at the items, then to Victor.

"Do you still want me?" Yuuri hears the fear in his voice. Victor nods.

"As much, if not more, as I wanted you back then. I have never wanted anyone but you." 

Yuuri nods and takes his phone and the spare card handing them to Chris. "The card currently in the phone only has Phichit, Guang Hong, and Minako's numbers on it. They have reluctantly agreed with my plan for tonight and will be glad in it being changed. Use this phone or another with that card, but have the phone at the bridge before six thirty this morning." He then takes the cutter and turns to Victor.

"They ripped yours of and forced me to submit. I have never truly knelt for them, so remove this contraption around my throat, claim me as yours again." Victor steps forward more than eagerly and cuts the wire. It is only then he notices it's not just one continues loop, there are small points to it almost as if it's barbed wire. Victor is more than happy when he can give it to Chris. Who feels the barbs and becomes horrified. Victor then takes the broken leather cord with his families pendant and solemnly ties it back around Yuuri's neck. 

The heated looks Yuuri and Victor share after that leave no doubt about what is going to happen, and Chris decides to take his leave. He seems to have some calls to make.

When Minako sneaks into the abandoned house at a little past five, dragging Mari along, there are as good as no tracks to be found of any renegades having partied there only a few hours before. only a fresh tag of a dark horse hints that anyone has been in the house recently. Minako follows the directions she was sent over the phone from Yuuri's second number to arrive at the small room. 

Mari is the first to enter, and when she takes a quick step back, colliding into Minako, she regrets her decision at once. There on a bed made mostly out of old curtains and furs lies Yuuri as naked as the day he was born. Only a pendant around his neck and the clear markings of teeth to his neck, together with the smell still lingering in the room witnesses to what happened the night before. Minako looks around and doesn't find a bit of his clothing in the room.

"I'll have to wrap him in my coat. But I swear if there is any staining I will have that night walkers skin for a mat." Mari doesn't even want to know what kind of stain Minako is talking about. 

They have to give it up soon, because like any freshly mated wolf, Yuuri refuses to be moved or covered. All they can do is wait for him to wake up by himself before they can get out of this place. 

It is well past noon, when Yuuri finally stirs, both women having to have made several calls in the meantime. His hand moves around the nest he's in, feeling only cold bedding. He lets out a soft whimper thinking he's been abandoned. Minako steps in and caresses his face, making him focus on her.

"You have a summit to attend dear. The message just came in, and your parents are on their way." Mianko smiles at him. "It was a bloody morning but it seems we are getting some new winds." 

The Midsummer Summit  
"This is an outrage. How dare you lot even do this. When our King gets here he will take you all down." Chris smiles at the night walkers yelling at him and his troupe. "All you Giacometti should have been taken out years ago." He simply shrugs at that. But he slaps the counsel man that makes a comment about the treacherous nature of his kind.

When the doors are opened and the wolves come in, he can see the shock on the wolf counsel faces. He doesn't care and have the hags tell them were they should take place. He is glad they convinced her to be on their side. Phichit's evidence had indeed been more than enough. 

Seeing the Katsuki's enter, realizing just how old Hiroko and Toshiya have become, makes him smile at them and when they nod he feels some of the tension drain from his muscles. 

"It seems you wolves finally admit it had all been your fault. We should exterminate you all." The counsel member of the night walker gets silent when some among Chris' troupe prove that they are not wolves simply by removing their hood. "But how can you turn against your own kind.

"Because they are the ones here to set right some great injustices that have happened." The first hag speaks. "I will not go in great detail. But the death of the King and Queen now twelve years ago was done by a combined effort of some of the wolves counsel members, and the Kings own brother and his men." 

"So the young ones banded together and have since worked together to set that straight. They have shown us the proof and we can not do any other thing than conclude thay were setting wrong, right." The second one continues. The third nods.

"So we have taken to the roles we have always had, to be the ones to declare who among you is fit to rule." She giggles. "We were promised a union to get your people together and a union we get.

The doors open for a third time showing Victor walking in. His back straight, his shoulders square, and his hair as ashen gray as they could get it with all the dye they had put in it over the years. The pendant Yuuri had given him shines proudly between the open collar of his shirt. It is dead silence among the clans and families when people try to realize what is shown before them. 

They don't have enough time to recover because the doors open a final times, allowing Yuuri to enter in full wedding attire. His hair slicked back, and the Nikiforov pendant proudly shown due to the low neckline of his shirt. 

Saying their vows of Union in front of their friends, Yuuri's family, and many to shocked to fully realize what is happening, doesn't change the fact that both Victor and Yuuri couldn't be happier to finally be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
